Simplify the expression. $ (5x^{6}-4x^{2}-5x) + (6x^{6}-7x^{2}+2x ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $5x^{6}-4x^{2}-5x + 6x^{6}-7x^{2}+2x$ Identify like terms. $ {5 x^6} - \color{#DF0030}{4 x^2} - {5 x} + {6 x^6} - \color{#DF0030}{7 x^2} + {2 x} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 5 + 6 ) x^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ x^2} + { x} $ Add the coefficients. $11x^{6}-11x^{2}-3x$